Just Wait
by Almasy11
Summary: One shot songfic to Just wait by Blues Traveler. Reflects on Squall being alone at first, then how Rinoa changes him.


_**Just Wait.**_

A/N: Well, this is the new and improved version of one of my classics. Hope you like it.

* * *

Squall stood alone in his oversized orange shirt, at the edge of the orphanage in the freezing rain. "Why did you leave Sis? Yoo don't like me anymoore? I can't cry… I have to the best for myself" A single tear rolled down Squall's cheek, though it was virtually invisible in the rain. 

_**If ever you are feeling like you're tired.**_

_**And all your uphill struggles leave you headed downhill.**_

It was Squall's first day in Garden, and he was alone and scared. Seifer, who was also recruited by the garden, constantly picked on him. Squall had no one to protect him, no one to take care of him, and most of all, no one to love him. Over the years, he began to grow numb form these experiences. Being able to feel, is what hurt so bad.

_**If you realize your wildest dreams can hurt you.**_

_**And your appetite for pain has drinkin it's fill.**_

As he lay quietly in the infirmary, due to the injury he had suffered from the tip of Seifer's gunblade, Squall didn't realize Ellone had been standing next to him. The one that he had always thought left him had been hiding nearby in Garden all along, silently watching him grow up. Squall wasn't the only one who suffered; it tore Ellone to pieces to watch Squall so alone, and to not be able to reveal herself. Still, he had Quistis, at least when he was younger. As he grew older, he pushed the blonde away, along with everyone else. He was so afraid to lose his loved ones again, that he preferred not to have any.

_**I ask of you a very simple question.**_

_**Did you think for one minute, that you were alone?**_

_**And is your suffering a privilege you share only**_

_**Or did you think that everybody else was completely at home?**_

_**Just wait.**_

_**Just wait.**_

_**Just wait. **_

_**And it will come.**_

Squall kicked open the hatch, and pushed off with his legs, flinging himself into space, he was intent on saving Rinoa. He wouldn't give up on her, he couldn't give up on her, not after coming this far. It was ironic, with all his attempts at pushing people away; he had fallen for Rinoa so quickly. He activated the jets on his suit, starting the slow descent toward her. Before long, he had caught her. She looked at him with a loving, yet sorrowful expression, as both of their life support systems ran out.

_**If you think I'm giving' up on you you're crazy.**_

_**And if think I don't love you, well then you're just wrong.**_

_**In time you just might take to feeling better.**_

_**Time is a beauty, the road be it long.**_

Squall drew his gunblade, swinging it and cleaving through the pipe. Steam filled the room, as Rinoa fell out of the containment unit, and into Squall's embrace. The two simply stood for a moment, holding each other, enjoying the other's love. Ellone had been wrong the entire time. Squall didn't need someone to protect him, what he needed was someone to protect.

_**I know that you feel no consolation.**_

_**But maybe if I told you, and informed you out loud.**_

_**I say this without fear or hesitation.**_

_**I can honestly tell you, that you make me proud.**_

_**Just wait.**_

_**Just wait.**_

_**Just wait. **_

_**And it will come**_

Squall stood next to Rinoa on the balcony. She had changed him so much it was almost crazy. She had on the dress that she wore the first night they met. "Rinoa." He got her attention.

"Yes?" She responded.

"There's something I need to tell you, but it's hard for me to say." He started.

"In my experience, it's better to express yourself through actions." She tried to help him.

Without another word, Squall turned and took her within his arms, gently kissing her.

_**If anything I might have just said has helped you.**_

_**If anything I might have said has helped you just carry on.**_

_**Your rise uphill may no longer seem a struggle.**_

_**And your appetite for pain may all but be gone.**_

_**I hope for you and cannot stop at hoping.**_

_**Until that smile has once again returned to your face.**_

_**There's no such thing as a failure who keeps trying.**_

_**Coasting to the bottom is the only disgrace.**_

_**Just wait.**_

_**Just wait.**_

_**Just wait. **_

_**And it will come.**_


End file.
